A Gift for Agent Washington
by zat-writes
Summary: After Wash returns Freckles, Caboose gets him a very special present to thank him. Caboose/Wash oneshot fluff. Kinda one sided.


Caboose examined the computer chip in his hand as he walked around the strange forest they had teleported to. He was so happy that Agent Washington brought Freckles back. He was even more happy Freckles was okay. Being pocket sized made his pet even more adorable than before. At least in Caboose's mind.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Freckles," Caboose said as he brought Freckles brain closer to his face. "Did you miss me?"

Of course he received no reply, but that did not stop the conversation from continuing on.

"I missed you lots and lots, Freckles. I missed Wash and the pink lady too," Caboose went on as if Freckles could hear him. "I'm glad you're all back so we can be a family again. I dunno what I'd do without you or Wash or the pink lady or Sarge... he's the red guy who talks like a pirate. I'm sure you remember him."

Caboose stopped in his tracks and looked around to make sure no one was around. Then, leaning over and holding the computer chip close to his mask, Caboose whispered, "I think I should get Wash a present for bringing you back and also because he's back and also because I like him very, very, very... very much. What do you think, Freckles?... Yes, I think I should too."

With that, Caboose continued walking, looking around for something that he could give Wash as a present. The question was, what would Wash want? Caboose knew he liked guns and stuff, but he could not find any just lying around. This place was not like a lot of the other places he had seen that had guns and weapons just lying around. Caboose was going to have to get creative.

And then Caboose found the perfect gift just laying there on the ground. The moment Caboose saw it, he knew that Wash would love it. It was beautiful.

"C'mon, Freckles, let's go give Wash our present," Caboose announced as he picked up said present. Then he spun on his heels and bolted off to find Wash.

Wash was found not far from where Caboose had left him. The blue soldier hid the present behind his back and approached Wash, who had his back turned to him. Caboose wore a huge grin behind his mask as he tapped on Wash's shoulder.

"Hello, Wash," Caboose said with his usual loud voice.

"Hey, Caboose," Wash greeted, turning to face his friend.

"Guess what I found!"

"Not another Mantis I hope," Wash sighed.

"No. It's not one of those. But it's cool," Caboose said with a nod. He was clearly proud of himself. "It's cool and it's just for you because you are my friend and I found it for you."

Wash raised a brow, but Caboose could not see due to his mask. The ex-freelancer then glanced at the arm Caboose held behind his back. "What is it," he asked, secretly hoping it was not something dangerous.

"It's a surprise," Caboose blurted loudly. "You have to close your eyes and hold out your hand. No peeking."

Wash sighed and shook his head, there was no arguing with Caboose. It was just easier to do what he wanted and get it over with. So, without protest, Wash closed down before closing his eyes and holding out a hand

There was a pause before Caboose spoke up. "Are your eyes closed," he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Caboose. My eyes are closed," Wssh said with a hint of irritation in his tone. Of course Caboose did not pick up on the other's irritation at all.

"Okay, here you go," Caboose said with a grin as he placed the gift in Wash's hand. "Now you can look, Wash!"

Wash opened his eyes and looked at the object on his palm. The ex-freelancer stared blankly at Caboose's gift. The two stood in silence as Wash tried to process why Caboose would give him such a thing.

"It's a rock," Wash said with a raised brow, sounding quite confused. He was certain this gift made sense in Caboose's mind, but Washington failed to see why Caboose would give him an ordinary rock.

"Yeah, it's it great? I saw it on the ground and I thought it was cool and that you might like it and that's why I got it for you," Caboose explained with a cheerful tone.

"Oh... you didn't have to get me anything," Wash feigned an impressed tone for Caboose's sake.

"Yes I did! You brought Freckles back to me so I had to get you a present," Caboose said with a giggle. "Do you like it?"

Wash looked down at the rock in his hand and turned it over to examine it. It was an ordinary rock, orange in color with dark streaks through it. It was small and in jagged shape. It did not seem that special, but Caboose had picked it out for him.

Wash cleared his throat and nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's great," he lied, not wanting to hurt Caboose's fragile feelings. "Thank you very much, Caboose."

"I knew you'd like it," Caboose exclaimed. "Freckles knew you'd like it too! It's in the shape of a heart and it's pretty."

Wash took another glance at the stone, finally noticing the almost heart shape it had. Then he nodded, humoring Caboose. "Yes, it's a very... nice... rock," he said, with a small smile that was hidden behind his visor.

"I thought you'd like it because it made me think of you and how much I love you," Caboose blurted in excitement. "... Wait. I mean, no! I didn't say I love you. Definitely didn't accidentally tell you my secret."

Caboose's accidental confession caught Wash by surprise. He stood there and stared slack jawed at Caboose as he babbled on about it never happening. While the confession explained a few things, Washington was still shocked by this sudden announcement.

After several moments of staring, Wash closed his hand and gave the rock a squeeze. Then, while Caboose continued to try and hide his slip up, Wash gave the lovable idiot a hug. It was Caboose's turn to be surprised then, but only for a moment before returning the hug.

"It's a very sweet gift, Caboose. I'll treasure it forever," Wash said quietly so only Caboose could hear.

After that, Wash released Caboose and watched him jump around happily after their brief embrace. He had clearly made the idiot's day once again. Wash watched with a smile as Caboose celebrate, stroking the rock he held with his thumb.


End file.
